


An Old Man and A Geezer

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Series: Two Old Men Still Madly in Love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam and Steve are an old married couple arguing over bridge.





	An Old Man and A Geezer

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what the hell this is. I thought it would be silly and funny and idk if it's that but...I had fun writing it

“Do you wanna play bridge?” 

Those five words effortlessly suck all the joy from Sam’s body and he turns to glare at his husband who isn’t any less charming in old age even when he’s being a little shit. 

“No, Steve, I do  _ not  _ want to play bridge with you, because as I have been saying for the last twenty years since we learned it — you are a cheater.” Sam replies. 

Steve angrily throws his hands up in the air, “I am  _ not _ a cheater! I was Captain America, Sam, I don’t lie.” 

“I was Captain America too, so that doesn’t mean anything. It just means I married a liar who  _ lies  _ about lying.” Sam returns, causing Steve to stand up in a huff. 

He looks like he means to leave the room, but stops only a few paces away, putting his hands on his hips. 

“We’ve been having this fight for twenty years, it’s safe to say maybe you just suck at bridge.” Steve sighs. 

“Yeah, Steve, so why do you ask me to play it all the time?” Sam exclaims. 

He watches his husband huff and run a hand through his thinning hair, “Because I love bridge?” 

“Then join a damn bridge club, and stop raising my blood pressure!” Sam shouts, turning his attention back to the TV to resume his bird documentary. 

A few moments pass before Steve shuffles back over to sit next to him. This late in life even when they have arguments they don’t spend any time away from each other. At least that’s one of the many things they’ve learned together — time’s too precious to waste on stupidity or pride. 

“I’ll join a bridge club.” Steve sighs, patting Sam’s thigh with a weathered hand, “Sorry to raise your blood pressure, old man.” 

Sam tsks at him, and Steve smirks. “If I’m an old man, you’re a geezer.” Sam replies. 

Steve smiles, showcasing the laugh lines he’s gained over the years. He brings a soft hand up to cup Sam’s cheek and they move together into a soft kiss. 

When Sam pulls away Steve’s smiling again and he whispers, “Just an old man and a geezer.”

**Author's Note:**

> If no one gave this kudos I would understand lol it's weird


End file.
